Many busy business professionals require a lot of information while they are traveling. To fill this need, a market for palmtop computer systems has emerged. Palmtop computer systems are small compact computers that can fit in the palm of your hand. Palmtop computer systems are usually used to perform personal informational management tasks such as, an address book, a daily organizer and a to do list.
Users of palmtop computer systems need to be able to access the information stored into the palmtop computer as fast as possible. For example, a person talking on a phone may schedule an appointment with the person on the other end of the phone. Thus, the person would need to access the information in his calendar program on the palmtop computer system as fast as possible such that no interruption of the telephone conversation would be required.
Existing palmtop computer systems often require a number of steps to obtain the desired information. For example, to obtain information from a calendar date, a person may first need to turn on the palmtop computer system. Some systems then require a "boot-up" time before the palmtop computer system enters an operational state. After the palmtop is on and ready, the person must then start the calendar application. Finally, the person must navigate the calendar application to locate the desired date. Although, those few steps may seem simple, such steps seem to be an unnecessary nuisance to a person that wants to quickly access the appropriate information. It would therefore be desirable to implement a palmtop computer system that allows the user to very quickly access the required information.